Episode 38 (W)
is the thirty-eighth episode of Danball Senki W anime adaptation. It aired on 17th October 2012. Summary In order to get inside Paradise, Ikaros Force, Ikaros Zero, and Minerva Kai must create an opening. Ikaros Force goes into his weapon form and Ikaros Zero uses Meteor Breaker to penetrate the first layer of steel. Minerva Kai then uses her Extreme Flame Avalanche finisher to penetrate the second layer and create the needed opening. Ikaros Force then downloads the blue prints for Paradise, allowing Otacross to come up with a route to the command center. In order to make it to the command center the group will have to divide into 4 teams and destroy the limiters, thereby activating the elevator. Otacross leads the group into Paradise, but about halfway in they are cut off by Kirito. Kirito has decided to get the final 3% he needs to complete Cyclops AI through battle. He traps Ban, Hiro, and Ran in a D-Egg and sends out his Dequoo OZ, Hakai-O Kirito Custom, and Joker Kirito Custom to battle Ikaros Zero, Ikaros Force, and Minerva Kai. A glimpse of Kirito's past is seen. Many weeks ago, Kirito had a girlfriend named Amy. One rainy day, Kirito was running late to a date and a truck slid on the wet road and killed Amy right in front of his eyes. Kirito built an android version of Amy, but without the perfect brain it lacked the feelings that it was Amy. Alan Worthen offered Kirito the perfect brain on the pretext that he would become Omegadain's test player. That perfect brain is part of Cyclops AI and sits now at 97%. The group begins to battle, and Ikaros Zero destroys Hakai-O Kirito Custom with Cosmo Slash. Minerva Kai destroys Joker Kirito custom with Extreme Flame Avalanche. Just before Ban can unleash Ikaros Force's finisher, the download reaches 100% and Dequo-OZ powers up abruptly. Ikaros Zero transforms into weapon mode and they unleash the Meteor Breaker to counter Dequoo-OZ's strength from the finisher X Blade. The two powerful finishers makes the D-Egg to go unstable and allows a mysterious LBX to infiltrate the battlefield. The mysterious LBX stabs Dequoo-OZ through the chest and steals the perfect brain. Alfeld comes on and thanks Kirito for his hardwork and relieves him of his duties, announcing that the perfect brain can only work in LBX's and could never work in an android. Alfeld's LBX flees with the perfect brain, and the kids are able to move on. Kirito collapses to the ground utterly devastated. As the group moves on they divide into teams. Ami goes with Kazuya, Jin with Yuuya, Jessica with Asuka, and Ban, Hiro, and Ran travel with Professor Yamano and Doctor Ozora. They destroy the limiters and activate the emergency elevators. As the groups arrive in the control corridor hallway an alarm sounds. The emergency doors to the control center close with only Ban's team making it through to the elevator. Seeing no other choice Ban's group takes the elevator to the control room where they are welcomed by Alfeld, Doctor Mummy, and Bishop with only 15 minutes left until the satellite can fire again. Major events *Ban, Hiro and Ran battle against Kirito. The battle ended without result. *Kirito's past was revealed and his aim was to resurrect his deceased girlfriend. However, he was in fact deceived and abuse by Alferdo Gardyne and Omega Dain. *Ikaros Zero used Meteor Breaker for the first time. *Ikaros Force transformed into its Weapon Form for the first time. *Minerva Kai used Homura Kuzushi Kiwame for the first time. *Deqoo-OZ used X-Blade for the first time. *Zeus made its debut. Debut LBX *'Zeus' Attack Function/Special Mode used Attack Function *'Meteor Breaker' (Debut) *'Homura Kuzushi Kiwami' (Debut) *'Cosmo Slash *'X Blade' (Debut) Special Mode *'Weapon Form''' Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes